twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Belladonna Valentino
Known Information Previous Life: Belladonna, or simply “Bella” for short, is the daughter of a Dacian noblewoman of the House Calae and a demon-blooded overlord from the Breach. She and her younger brother were born in the Breach, then taken back to Dace, where her brother was killed by a particularly horrible individual who was extremely prejudiced against demon-blooded people. After witnessing the death of her sibling, Bella was determined to be a force against those who hated demon-blooded people, and came to the conclusion that the best way to do so was with subtlety. If she could rise through the ranks of society and make herself someone who had power, someone to be respected, it would put her in a better position to help others like herself. She made friends in the highest places she could, built connections with anyone she considered useful, and collected information. She scraped together as much power as she could, in any way she could, no matter how unethical. Her charm, her figure, and her skills with daggers, and a few demonic abilities became the most valuable things in her repertoire. As she gained political and social influence, however, she was also working in the shadows, using the knowledge she gained to target people who had the most harmful effects on demon-blooded people, and assassinated them. Eventually, inevitably, she went after the wrong person. She killed someone with more connections than she realized, and suffered the consequences. She came home to find her mother murdered, the price for taking on more than she could handle. Instead of heeding the warning that this clearly was, Bella was enraged by her mother’s death, and wanted revenge. She infiltrated the castle of the noble who orchestrated the murder, but just feet away from her target, a guard finally caught up to her and stabbed her in the back, piercing her heart and killing her. Returned Life: September 10r * Returned. * Misted after decapitation by a fellow returned who had been dominated by Nadine forces. * Began a relationship with Sir Malcom Wallace. Allies *Sir Malcom Wallace * Sir Volk Wolffe * Sir Zeryth * Reginald St Bartholomew III Esquire II * Dacians * Demon-blooded people Enemies *Those who are prejudiced against demon-blooded people * Those who dislike Dacians * The Nadine Empire? * The Interloper? Obituaries * 2143c Died attempting to get revenge for the murder of her mother. * 10r Decapitated by a fellow Returned dominated by the Nadine. Rumors * Rumor has it Belladonna convinced two Dacian duelists to duel her. She of course won. * Rumor has it she wears the mask of a previous romantic rival. * Rumor has it, Belladonna can benchpress a metric ton. * Rumor has it Belladonna has killed two assaulters with her pinky finger and dagger. * Rumor has it, Belladonna always has to be walking while she eats. * Rumor has it she has romantic feelings for someone very high ranking. * Rumor has it, belladonna can shapeshift and chooses a female form because it gets her places. Quotes * Character Inspirations Loosely based on my own original character based in the Marvel fandom. Soundtrack Character Playlist Belladonna